1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support for photographic paper and to a photograhic light-sensitive material. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a waterproof support for photographic paper, on one or both sides of which a resin composition comprising a polyolefin resin and a specific amount of a low molecular weight polyolefin is coated, and which shows an improved shape of cut surfaces (cut ends) when it is cut with an edged tool, and to a photographic light-sensitive material comprising such a support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, supports for photographic paper include a base paper having no coating layer, baryta paper, a water-proof support prepared by coating a polyolefin resin on both sides of a base paper, a support prepared by coating a polyolefin resin layer on a plastic film, etc. (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application No. 25881/1972 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 13327/1974).
Important properties required for supports for photographic paper include dimensional stability, moisture resistance, hiding power, the degree of whiteness, a lack of any harmful influence on a photographic emulsion layer, and, it is further required that the support be able to be cut with ease.
In the case of a support, for instance, on which a polyolefin having a molecular weight of about 12,000 to about 500,000, preferably 20,000 to 200,000, is coated, when the support is cut with a guillotine cutter, for example, the polyolefin layer is stretched from the surface of the support by the upper and lower blades of the cutter due to the shearing force thereof, thereby deteriorating the cut surface, and thus the value of product is markedly reduced.